Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ficlets sobre Bleach. Temas gerais. Insânia a granel. Dramas ocasionais.
1. Um peido pelos seus pensamentos

**Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai**

**Título:** Um peido pelos seus pensamentos.  
**Personagens:** Byakuya, Ichigo  
**Rating:** T, pela linguagem.

* * *

Na calada da noite, um som abominável cortou os ares da área mais nobre da Soul Society. Um som abjeto, digno das mais inflamadas reprimendas. E ele até poderia ter sido perdoado, não fosse o odor nauseabundo que o seguiu.

E quando se fala em "nauseabundo", entenda-se como um eufemismo. Um senhor eufemismo. Aquilo era um atentado contra a saúde e sanidade públicas! Se os alemães tivessem tido acesso a isso durante a guerra, teriam vencido!

Mas... Bem, o problema, não era o peido em si. Claro, uma... _bufa_ era lá uma coisa ruim, convenhamos. Mas o mais complicado era a presença de Kuchiki Byakuya a seu lado.

- Ai, merda. – Ichigo sentou-se na cama e massageou as têmporas. E olhou para o lado, e isso foi seu grande erro.

Porque um Byakuya adormecido e... relaxado ao ponto da flatulência merecia ser sacaneado.

* * *

_Coletânea de ficlets sobre Bleach. Assuntos variados. __Imbecilidade garantida. O título se baseia numa brincadeira japonesa. Pesquisem. _

_E não, não vai ter omake D8 Possivelmente perderei leitores com isso, mas enfim. Mas vou tentar fazer todas centradas num mesmo universo, embora eu vá bagunçar as linhas de tempo. Entenderam? Não? Não os culpo. _


	2. Respirações Alteradas

**Título:** Respirações Alteradas  
**Personagens:** Barragan, Unohana  
**Rating:** T, pelo que fica implícito.

* * *

- Talvez não tenha percebido, mulher, mas se eu respirar com mais força, sou capaz de transforma-la em pó e em mera lembrança? E isso o que deseja?

A shinigami sorriu diante da ameaça do hollow. Não porque estivesse menosprezando a força da advertência, mas sim, porque achava uma maneira estranhamente deturpada, muito embora única, de mostrar preocupação.

- Acredite, Barragan. Eu já vi a morte de perto vezes suficientes para não sentir mais medo algum.

E era verdade, pensava o rei de Hueco Mundo, ao fitar os olhos da shinigami, onde brilhava determinação mais resistente do que aço, embora, com uma aura de... delicadeza não de todo inapropriada. Não havia medo ali, apenas...

E um bom tempo depois, enquanto ambos ainda acalmavam as respirações alteradas, Unohana sorriu mais uma vez. E talvez Barragan Luisenbarn devesse ter pensado no quanto aquele sorriso parecia amedrontador, pois ela sorria diante do abismo do tempo e da morte. Quiçá sua respiração houvesse ficado presa em sua garganta, pois se sentia incapaz de falar, de pensar, de se mover e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, incapaz de matar.

E apesar disso tudo, estranhamente, sentiu que sorria também, a respiração levemente voltando ao normal.

_Eu nada mais entendo. Deve ser a poeira radioativa da obra ao lado, combinada com o toner da impressora que me causa esses surtos. _


	3. Perguntas Cretinas

**Título:** Perguntas Cretinas  
**Personagens:** Omaeda, Soi Fong  
**Rating:** K+, apesar de bastantes insultos.

* * *

- Taichou... Eu sou gordo?

Essa pergunta foi o resultado de profunda análise gradual e com teores auto-depreciativos crescentes, realizada subconscientemente pelo tenente nas últimas semanas.

Porque, convenhamos, mesmo a pessoa mais tapada, imbecil, retardada, tacanha, mentalmente desafiada e cega teria problemas não admitindo o óbvio ou, ao menos, que as piadinhas poderiam ter um largo e balofo fundo de verdade.

Soi Fong limitou-se a olhar Omaeda de cima a baixo, como que procurando argumentos. A capitã quase dava a impressão de alguém que procurava uma maneira de não ofender o tenente. Ou talvez, a impressão de alguém que... procurava a maneira mais cruel de rasgar uma ferida.

- Você tem ossos grandes, ninguém é perfeito. Agora, pare de fazer perguntas cretinas.

Omaeda quase exultou com o pequeno conforto recebido de Soi Fong. Numa carreira entremeada de chutes, socos e cotoveladas, já era uma grande coisa.

Momentos depois, Soi Fong tentava não destroçar seu tenente obeso e imbecil que havia arrancado um belo pedaço de dois _fusuma. _E o maldito ainda tivera a audácia de perguntar.

* * *

_Sei lá, não perguntem. Fusuma é aquelas divisórias japonesas. Pesquisem. _


	4. Conquista do Paraíso

**Título:** Conquista do Paraíso

**Personagens**: Aizen

**Rating:** K

* * *

_Mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm, mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm._

Desde sempre, desde criança, ele gostou de olhar para o céu imenso e azul acima dele. Tanto que, ao construir Las Noches, ou melhor, _reformar_ Las Noches, ergueu o vasto domo acima do palácio do rei dos hollows. A ilusão do azul infindo lhe era preciosa.

Sim. Pois era seu grande objetivo. Ser capaz de alcançar o azul inalcançável, se erguer como rei acima de tudo e todos. E salvar o mundo das ameaças que pairavam, dos monstros que rugiam além dos céus e que esperavam a hora certa.

E dentre os vários que tentaram chegar a esse objetivo, ele era o que havia chegado mais longe. Ele, que havia subjugado a ordem natural dos fenômenos, que havia escarrado na própria face de deus em busca de seu objetivo.

_In noreni per ipe, _

_in noreni cora; _

_tira mine per ito, _

_ne domina._

Ele, que havia expurgado seu corpo das limitações humanas, que havia humilhado e vencido centenas, senão milhares. Superado a todos.

Ele, que agora estava acorrentado e cego na masmorra mais profunda da Soul Society, por vinte mil anos e mais e mais além, até que se tornasse lenda e pó. Até que suas amarras se desfizessem em pó antes do que ele.

Sousuke Aizen não podia ver o céu azul daqui. Tudo bem, ele se contentaria com a lembrança, por hora. Vinte mil anos passariam depressa e o céu inconquistável continuaria lá, aguardando sua chegada.

_Mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm, mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm,_

_mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm._

Que vivessem enquanto pudessem. Pois, quando ele tornasse a contemplar o céu azul, seria o fim de tudo e ele se deixaria sorrir enquanto se alçaria aos céus azuis longínquos. Ele salvaria a todos e salvaria o mundo sob este céu azul. Mesmo que tivesse que destruir boa parte dele na tentativa.

Talvez seu objetivo não fizesse sentido, talvez fosse pouco mais do que falácia mal disfarçada e inconseqüente. E de qualquer maneira, porque preocupar-se com algo tão banal e humano quanto mera razão?

Os céus azuis ruiriam diante dele, um dia.

* * *

_Não, não fumei nada. Tampouco tava amordaçado quando escrevi as notas de autor. Deu vontade de escrever alguma coisa com o Aizen, pra variar, é a vida. Vangelis na veia, procurem Conquest of Paradise no site de buscas mais próximo de você e tenham uma idéia da viagem. Porque a música pode ser bonita e tudo o mais, mas a letra não faz sentido nenhum /reflitam 8D_

_Dedicada a todo mundo que ficou puto da cara com Bleach. E que ainda perde tempo lendo sobre arcos novos quando deixaram o anterior porcamente mal-acabado. _


End file.
